


Good times with friends

by Reyns456



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: Nautica was sitting on one of the hallways of the ship starting at the wall in front of her, and she vented out dimming her optics. The crew had been traveling inside Skip for a few orms and it was getting… a little cramped and loud. She wanted some quiet, and ironically a hallway was the quietest place on the ship. Letting her head rest against the wall, she started to think on something that had been on her mind since Troja Major for some reason: Amica Endura.





	Good times with friends

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had free time to use the computer and upload the fic I wrote for the @transformersrerunszine !! I loved the idea of Nautica spending time with her amicas and I had lots of fun writting this one and I hope you enjoy it!

Nautica was sitting on one of the hallways of the ship starting at the wall in front of her, and she vented out dimming her optics. The crew had been traveling inside Skip for a few orms and it was getting… a little cramped and loud. She wanted some quiet, and ironically a hallway was the quietest place on the ship. Letting her head rest against the wall, she started to think on something that had been on her mind since Troja Major for some reason: Amica Endura.

She remembered how in Caminus, Amica were important, extremely important. Without one you could be write of as a social pariah, and no one wanted that, she didn’t want that. So, she had ended up making a rushed decision and becoming Amica with someone she didn’t connect as much as she would have wanted to… but at least now she had one and could do what she wanted without the fear of being seen as lonely.

“…ica.”

She wished she could say that after becoming Amica with Firestar she went on without judgment but… Camiens expected you have some interest on performing art and she didn’t care about them. Her interest was on things like literature, cartography, moral philosophy, and her favorite subject: quantum mechanics. Studying them was her passion, IS her passion. But on Caminus? They just led to the nickname ‘Naughty Nautica’ and made her feel silly… her talents weren’t that great.

“..utica??”

Her life wasn’t like she wanted it to be, but then one day she met HER, her savior and close friend Velocity. That first encounter was something that she would never forget, the beginning of a friendship where someone actually encouraged her to get into her interest. Thanks to Velocity, she felt like she could study all those subjects without thinking what other said, so they tried to keep in touch and help each other. She really didn’t know where she would be now without Velo…

“NAUTICA.” She jumped when someone talked close to her audio sensors, taking her out of her thoughts. How long had she been musing? She reset her optics and saw Velocity sitting in front of her.

“Lotty, sorry, I was lost in thought.” She said with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry for scaring you,” Velocity said with the same smile.

“Don’t worry about it. What’s going on?”

“I was looking for you. I didn’t see you on the main area. I was wondering where you were…” Nautica felt like Velocity wanted to say something else but was keeping it to herself. Something she has been doing since they came back from Troja Major.

“I’m fine, I just wanted a little silence. I love everyone but sometimes you need a moment for yourself.”

“Tell me about it,” Lotty said venting. “You still want to be left alone?” She asked preparing to stand.

“Actually, I appreciate the company.” Nautica said taking her hand and squishing it.

“Good!” Velocity accommodated herself more comfortably in front of Nautica. “So what were you thinking when I called you?”

“Nothing, just trying to distract myself,” she said with a nervous smile. For some reason, talking about Amica with Lotty had become an uncomfortable subject, again since Troja Major, what’s with that place? She needed to come up with something different to talk about. “Just this one book someone lend me, it was a mystery novel, really interesting.”

“Really? What it was about?” The medic asked curiously. “I don’t have much time to read, and you are really good explaining what you read. I actually enjoy stories more when you tell them than reading them.” That made Nautica blush a little.

“Oh,” was all she could say before composing herself. “Well, this story is about a murder and…

A few breems passed and Velocity was getting into the story. Nautica was enjoying her enthusiasm when suddenly she saw a bored looking Nightbeat walking towards them. Still talking, Nautica made a signal to call his attention and he approached.

“What are you doing, Nightbeat?” Velocity asked when she noticed him.

“Looking for something to do. Sadly there are a small amount of things to do when traveling in a small ship.” He commented, making a face. “And what were you two doing?”

“Talking.” Velocity answered, patting a space by her side “Care to join?”

“Sure. What is the theme?” He said, sitting beside Velocity with a smile.

“I was telling Lotty about a book someone sent me before all hell broke loose, a mystery novel.” She said with a knowing smile; she could practically feel Nightbeat’s excitement.

“Ohh I’m already liking this. Do you know who the killer is yet?” He asked Lotty.

“Nope.”

“Perfect, I would like to solve the mystery.” He exclaimed, clasping his hands.

“Great!” Nautica said happily. “So the story goes like this…” She continued for a few brems when they heard someone else approaching.

“Oh, here you are.” Rung stood in from of the little group. He smiled politely, handing her a datapad. “Magnus passed me this poetry book and I thought you would like to look it up?” She smiled back while taking it.

“Thanks Rung, I love to have new reading material!”

“I’m glad.” He practically beamed with happiness and then took step back in the direction he came from. “Now if you excuse me, I will take my leave.”

“Why don’t you stay?” Nautica asked. “If you don’t have anything else planned, of course.” 

“YES!” Nightbeat remarked, turning to look at Rung. “Nautica is telling us a mystery novel she read and we are trying to identify the culprit. AND I’m sure it’s the datastick!”

“I think it’s the big green car,” commented Velocity, poking Nightbeat. “He seems like he has a good motive.” He huffed, turning towards her.

“That is what the datastick wants you to think!” Nightbeat said. While they kept discussing, Nautica smiled at them and then at Rung.

“As you see we are having fun. What do you say?”

“Well then, care to get me up to date?” He said, sitting beside Nautica and Nightbeat. Nautica gave him a thumbs up and went through the story again.

They kept like that for a few more breems until…

“NAUTICA!” They heard the scream a few seconds before seeing Brainstorm approach. “I finished the modifications to your wrench!” He said, optics shining.

“Hi Brainstorm!” She greeted followed by the others, except for Nightbeat, who was distracted with the mystery.

“Oh, we are all gathering here.” He just noticed the others there, all sitting in an almost circle. “What is the occasion?”

“Just listening to Nautica’s story.” Velocity answered.

“Yeah, we are close to discovering who the murderer is!” Nightbeat exclaimed, thrilled. Brainstorm made an acknowledging sound.

“We’re almost finished, you can show us the modifications after it.” Nautica said to Brainstorm’s excitement, and he took a seat between Velocity and Nautica.

“Then proceed with your story!”

“Okay, so the murder weapon was…” She continued with the story, enjoying the anticipation coming from Lotty and Nightbeat the closer she got to the culprit. Rung smiled looking at them and Brainstorm listened while playing with the wrench. This was probably the most fun she had had with her Amica since the whole mutiny against the captains happened.

It’s funny, she thought, how you never know what the universe has in store for you. One day you are on your colony, the next you are chosen for a space mission and then before you know you are on a ship with individuals from different planets, all of them with diverse interests and love to talk about many things. And that makes you feel so welcome that you decide to join them on their little quest.

Her travels with the Lost Light were an experience that started with a bang, with the whole quantum ship; that really gave one an idea of the things to come. Some adventures were maybe a little more wild than others, but she guessed that that was how life worked.

The moment she finished the story, Nightbeat jumped excitedly. He had been right! Rung cheered him on while complimenting her story telling skills, making her blush. Lotty was sad she didn’t get it right, but she at least won a pat on the shoulder from Nautica.

“Wow, that was more interesting that I was expecting,” commented Brainstorm, sitting up. “NOW, let me show you all what this little baby can do.”

Nautica laughed at his eagerness to get attention to himself. While they gathered around the wrench to see what new features Brainstorm had installed on it, she couldn’t help but to think back on the bot that had given her the book on the first place. Thanks to him, she could enjoy a fun moment with her Amica, finally relax a little and get some peace of mind for the first time in so long.

“Thanks, Skids, you really were the best,” she murmured with a little smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to mention Skids i couldn't leave him out of the Amica group :(


End file.
